


A world full of magic

by BambooGreen



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, Legendary Pokemon, Magic, Multi, Other, Pokemon, inspired by other animes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooGreen/pseuds/BambooGreen
Summary: A pokemon world where magic exists, Gloria is champion but how will she deal with being a no-mag in a world full of demons and powerful mages. Will she become the worlds strongest no-mag with no actual power?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this fic. A lot of powers and magic will be based on Fairy tail and the seven deadly sins. Go watch those animes they are good :) There will also be some greek and Egyptian mythologies e.g. Anubis (hint hint) I hope you enjoy.

The sun was nowhere in sight, the clouds loomed overhead like a dull grey blanket. The dismal weather gave the day a depressing atmosphere as if no one had the pleasure of feeling emotions again, but in a time of darkness there is always hope; in the distances where the heavy clouds giveaway the light from the afternoon sun can finally shine through, almost like the gods were blessing the land so that the dead could pass through into the heavens. "Hey, you ever wonder if there is a God?" Hop spoke as he stared out the window at the parting heavens, "where did that come from?" Gloria said from the floor flicking through her Rotom phone.

  
Hop turned to look down at her from his bed "well... Wouldn't the great beyond be nice, to know that we get to rest somewhere while we wait for our loved ones to join us?" Hop said while avoiding eye contact, instead, his eyes floated across his childhood bedroom. "oh please this better not be another research project of yours!" Gloria barked as she turned her phone off, looking at Hops averting gaze. "I just wish I could look more into it, you know, but I can't because I'm a no-mag" Hop sighed as he looked back out the window, "just ask Bede" Gloria snickered; Hop rolled his eyes "he's a centaur, not a bird" he looked down at Gloria who was lounging in an oversized hoodie (she took from Leon's room) and a pair of sweatpants.

  
"you do realise that I'm a no-mag too right, and I want to explore just as much as you?" Gloria said,  
"yes, but you're-"  
"I swear to God Hop if you say, 'but I'm the champion' I'll kill you,"

  
she said while looking Hop in the eye "It's even worse that I'm the champion because I have to protect the people of Galar, b-but I can't because when my last pokemon faints that it, I have nothing else! there's only so far a pokemon can go; we both got lucky that the Eternatus was a pokemon otherwise we would have been dead, and with the demons and other shit that's popping up these days, I don't know what to do..." Gloria spoke, she then pulled up the hood from the hoodie and laid on her back looking at the ceiling. "you know there are ways around that though, like..." Hop said looking around his room with a smirk on his face, spotting a set of old action figures he has yet to throw out " you could become the worlds greatest swordswoman or do what Bea did and train in martial arts" Hop says while he hopped off his bed over to the dust-ridden action figures. Gloria lifted the hood ever so slightly to spy on what Hop was doing, meanwhile, Hop lifted the swordsman action figure off the old shelf and tossed it over to Gloria "think fast" he said. A little squeak escaped Gloria's lips as she caught the toy " see you already have it in you" Hop smiled.  
Gloria stared down at the swordsman in her hand, he held katanas in both hands and was stood in a fighting stance on his flimsy plastic base, the man had a scar over his left eye leaving it permanently blind, his other was a dazzling orange almost like a wild undying fire. His black hair was pulled in to a tight bun, while some stray strands were touching his grey and red kimono, two large and sturdy scabbard were firmly attached to his waist. He wore no shoes on his feet, on his plastic base it read ' remember where you came from, no matter how far you go'.   
Gloria looked up at Hop "who the hell is this guy"  
"uhh...He's this character from a show I use to watch, his name is imperium" Hop said as he looked away and blushed. "awww you've been a dork since childhood". 

The room fell into comfortable silences after that, with Gloria staring down at imperium, thoughts swirling around in her head about the possibility of becoming the strongest person in the whole world with no actual power. It seems like a childish dream, one that can never be achieved because there is always going to be someone stronger than her, smarter than her and more hopeful than her. This childish desire seems so improbable that it could come true because after all, she did manage to beat the unbeatable champion. At the thought of Leon, a question started to bloom in her head "hey, isn't Leon a no-mag?" Gloria asked as she looked up at Hop "uh... I've never asked, but mum said he was, but that was ten years ago.." Hop rambled as he scratches the back of his neck "I'm not as close to Leon as I would like, he's always 'working'" He said as he put air quotes on the word working "he hasn't visited since he lost his title and became chairman, I really miss him" Hop mumbled as his eyes glossed over "Well the last time I saw him, he wasn't really himself... I think he's still healing after the Eternatus battle since the gashes on his shoulder and side did look pretty horrendous" Gloria mumbled wounding what exactly was going on with the ex-champion, in the last couple of months they had become genuine friends, with him mentoring her on the position of being champion and being her 'brand-new' boss.

Gloria chuckled "I heard from Raihan that Leon is a workaholic, ever since he became champion he always put Galar before himself " Hop smiled at this "yeah that's Lee alright" He giggled as he remembered a time long gone when Leon caught him his Wooloo.

  
Every quiet time had to be ruined by something, both Hop and Gloria jumped when they heard a howl from outside, a howl that was filled with mystery but also familiarity they both smiled at each other as they ran downstairs.  
Hop opened the sliding door that leads to the back garden, where they were greeted by two intimidating yet majestic wolves. Zacian and Zamazenta. The two legendaries look comfortable without their sword or shield, the sight in front of Hop and Gloria would be one to marvel at if you were a stranger to the pair of hounds; Zacian was lounging on their stomach, head tilted up eyes closed and smiling into the wind, their braid swishing slightly in the small breeze. Gloria snorted at this "for two legendaries they sure are humble"

  
At the sound of her voice, Zacians tail wagged like a wind turbine. Zamazenta turned him to look at his owner from where he was sat at the back wall, he seemed unbothered by Hop and Gloria's presences and turned back to look at the fields that stretched before him. Hop couldn't blame him the sunset at the moment was magnificent. The sun was threatening to fall behind the hills in the distances, leaving an orange and pink sky in it's decent, Hop had read about this in a book Sonia gifted him it's called the twilight hour the placement of time just before the sunsets and the moon rises; It's like something out of a fairytale, every so often when the clouds would part you could see the stars mingle with the orange sky. It made Hop wounder how wonderful this view would look from the very top of Rose tower.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear you wonderful humans have some plot :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy :) This chapter starts to actually have some plot yay

The dark halls of the metallic tower were quiet, the main halls and lobby deserted quite a few hours ago; the employees all went home to sleep the darkness away while their boss was left alone to ponder what his next move would be. He had locked himself away behind large wooden doors, the only thing that escapes is the light through the cracks. Beyond the locked doors lyes an extravagant space with a maroon carpet and white walls; the room is decorated with matte black furniture with gold accents. The far wall is a floor the ceiling window with a brilliant view of the black skies to contrast the green fields, just in front of the window is a glass desk which gives the whole room a modern feeling along with the flat screen tv on the left wall, opposite the tv there is a black leather sofa with soft maroon and gold cushions. 

The current occupant of the room rubbed his temples with his index fingers while listening to the bickering coming from his computer. Who would have known that all the other chairmen and women would bicker like children? he thought as he drummed his fingers on the desk, But I suppose that the argument was a long-awaited one after all, what happened in Kanto was devastating, to say the least; his golden eyes then wounded towards a Galar daily newspaper the headline read ' ** 405 people dead after demon attacked Kanto capital' ** . ' ** people who were men women and children ** ' the article read as he skimmed through it again, but those people were more than that they had names and faces, they were brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers; some who didn't even have a chance of a life others who had so much potential but has now gone to waste because they were in the right place at the wrong time. The man clenched his fist on the desk, the distance bickering of the others long forgotten. Even if the 405 people could have escaped, how would they live with an experience like that? not everyone can afford a therapist.

His attention was then snapped away from the paper when his phone lit up, in big white numbers the time read 2:54 AM, "damn is it honestly that late already" he said to no one in particular. His golden eyes then darted to what lay under the time. 6 unread text messages from Raihan. he grumbled in annoyance, he can't leave yet and the demon attack isn't something that can be overlooked so easily, he has to stay here to hear the verdict from the world pokemon league; who is in charge of everything from tournament to the ranking of each mage whether that be E class or S class... Another unread message. By the time he goes home, he will probably have-

"Hey, Leon shouldn't you be heading home?" the deep stern voice interrupted Leon's thoughts, his golden orbs darted towards the monitor at the mention of his name, the other chairpeople stopped their aguing; "according to my Wyndon clock it's ten-past three in the morning " spoke the stern voice again that could only belong to Richard, the head of the world league. Richard smiled at Leon through the monitor wrinkles appearing as he did so. "yeah it is very late, I must have lost track of time" Leon lied, after he spoke he wiped his right hand down the length of his face, his hand stopped when it reached his mouth. " yeah Lee you kinda look like shit" barked Andy the chairman of Unova, Madeline the chairwoman of Kanto agreed with him; Leon rolled his tired eyes at Andys comment but chuckled anyway. 

"I'll be going now but tell me the results as soon as possible" 

"of course I'll have my assistance email you" smiled Richard as he leaned back in his chair. Andy had said Leon had looked like shit be he most certainly hadn't had a good look at Richard. The large bags under his eyes and the wrinkled dress shirt he wore told Leon that he definitely got little sleep or none at all. Also, Richards smile never seemed to reach his eyes; It must be hard as the whole of Kanto is looking towards him at the moment. After a short round of goodbyes, Leon shut off the computer put away the newspaper, grabbed his red tailcoat from the back of his chair while his Rotom floated to life "bzzzt Leon should I text Raihan back? bzzzt," Rotom questioned "uh... yeah say I'm on my way" Leon yawned as he looked down at the black Ankh on his desk his eyes lingered for a moment; When he picked up the Ankh a familiar voice of an old friend invaded his head 

" **_ Another long night _ ? ** " 

" **_ how long have we known each other? do you expect anything else Deliora _ ? ** " Leon scoffed through his thoughts, Deliora hummed in response. When nothing else was said Leon pocketed the Ankh turned off the lights and left his office with his Rotom in tow. Just by today alone, Leon could tell next week is going to be a nightmare. 

As Leon was leaving the newly named battle tower Deliora spoke again " ** did they have a name for the demon that attacked Kanto? ** " 

" ** The paper didn't mention one, why? ** " Leon questioned as he dragged his heavy body to a small patio off to the side of the battle tower, where he brought out Charizard Pokeball the familiar weight in his hand grounded him instantly " ** I might know them, no magic tonight? ** " Deliora responded Leon could feel his gaze on his hand even though Deliora had no physical body " ** as you said ' another long night ** '" Leon huffed as he threw out Charizard, the dragon didn't seem fazed by the pitch blackness of the skies or the exhausted look on his trainer but he gave Leon a look of concern and delight she always loved a good fly 

" ** huh look even the lizard is done with your shit ** " Deliora howled " ** shut up you're giving me a headache ** " Leon glowered.

Charizard lowered herself so Leon could hurl himself on, "come on Korra take us to Hammerlock" Leon whispered with a small smile at the thought of finally resting his body and feet for the weekend. Korra started to beat her wings and soon enough they were on their way to Hammerlock. They were going at speeds even the Corviknight taxi drives were envious of. The fast speeds and high altitude made the wind crisper and cooler, Leon had always loved to fly from the moment Korra got her wings; It reminded him how vast the world really was and how far the galaxy goes especially in a time like this when tragedies strike. When he was younger and someone would pass he would always come as close to the heavens as he could and see if he could point out a new star in the sky, he would do it no matter how many times Rose told him to live his life by daylight. He always loved the night. 

An hour and a half later and Hammerlock came into view, Leon doubts that Raihan would be happy with the time he arrives but he would understand he always does. Raihan was like no one Leon has ever met, he's amazing in and out of battle and best of all he understands Leon; he's the one person Leon turned to when he couldn't catch a break as the champion. His mother would always tell him to book a day off and come visit his family, but when he tried to explain that that wasn't his choice; she would shut him down by saying she was an adult and knew better. 

As Korra got closer to the Dragon gym Leon's heart buzzed more and more.

" ** fucking hell I don't understand how one human can be so madly in love ** " barked Deliora " ** shut the fuck up ** " laughed Leon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback in the comments it's very appreciated :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) please leave some tips in the comments, because I'm practising for my English GCSE. Also, leave some chapter suggestions In the comments and I will mention you in the beginning notes if I use it ;)  
> If anything is world with this chapter please say because I can improve it and make it better 
> 
> Thanks again xx <3


End file.
